Su Shentian
Not the biological father of Su Yun. He and his wife found Su Yun soon after their real parents were killed. Su Shentian is long gone, leaving Sun Yun again while growing up. Su Yun finally found them trapped in a quiet location. They say there are specialists hiding in their prisons. The expert turned out to be the last remaining fragment of the creator of Sword Art Without Borders, who restored Su Yun's direct mastery of the two mid-level swords. He can free his father and release his prison. Not the biological father of Su Yun. He and his wife found Su Yun soon after their real parents were killed. Su Shentian is long gone, leaving Sun Yun again while growing up. Su Yun finally found them trapped in a quiet location. They say there are specialists hiding in their prisons. The expert turned out to be the last remaining fragment of the creator of Sword Art Without Borders, who restored Su Yun's direct mastery of the two mid-level swords. He can free his father and release his prison Su Shen Tian Cultivation: Sky Spirit Master Shen Xue Xue: Sky Spirit Master Vital Status: Alive M.eet ch.600 (Did she ask herself if she had the right to explain?No wonder Shen Wu Huang did not recognize him, no wonder Su Shentian and Shen Xuexue only cared about him and not Su Liuluo. So he was not their son, and he was not related to them at all!Everything was just his wishful thinking!"Then! My birth parents! Who was it? "Where is it?"Su Yun shouted.It was a long time ago when your father and mother were giving birth to you. At that time, Xue Xue Xue already had Liuluo, and the matter of Xue Xue Xue and I had reached such a stage that we had no way of knowing what happened, so we decided to inform Father-in-law about it, but were met with opposition from Father-in-law. As a result, Xue Xue and I discussed and planned to escape from the Martial Imperial Palace. With no other choice, the two of us immediately escaped into the Tianwu Continent. On a mountain, we were chased by an enemy, we fought a big battle with him and temporarily forced him back, but Xue Xue Xue Xue and I were injured and were unable to leave far, so we decided to hide nearby. Just as we were about to go down the mountain, we discovered you by the side of the road. ""You were just a baby back then. You were lying next to the two corpses, crying loudly. Those two corpses were your father and mother …er-in-law. As a result, Xue Xue and I discussed and planned to escape from the Martial Imperial Palace. With no other choice, the two of us immediately escaped into the Tianwu Continent. On a mountain, we were chased by an enemy, we fought a big battle with him and temporarily forced him back, but Xue Xue Xue Xue and I were injured and were unable to leave far, so we decided to hide nearby. Just as we were about to go down the mountain, we discovered you by the side of the road. ""You were just a baby back then. You were lying next to the two corpses, crying loudly. Those two corpses were your father and mother …"ch.1000 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human